


A Very Merry Ficmas 2020

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [73]
Category: MASH (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Eggnog, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Since I am a mess, I didn’t give myself time to properly prepare for Ficmas.  So, from now until the end of December I will write as many winter holiday drabbles as I can.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Cad Bane/Reader, Hawkeye Pierce/OC, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752757
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Captain Rex/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Holiday Movie

Rex was used to making hard decisions, it was part of his job, and he would never had made the rank of Captain if he didn’t make good ones. However, being Captain, also meant he knew when to ask for a second opinion.

“Well?” you asked, expectantly.

Rex shook his head, staring at the pile of DVDs, Blu-Rays, and old VHS tapes scattered before him.

“Which do you think I’d like?”

“No, I’m asking which one do you want to watch first.”

He looked to you then the pile and back to you again. “You’re joking.”

You shook your head. “Nope. We’re watching all of them before the end of the month.”

“That’s not physically possible.”

“Not with that attitude.”

Rex had to smile at the very serious expression on your face. This was a mission and he was not about to stand in your way.

“Alright,” he laughed, “all of them it is.”

Your face instantly brightened. “Good, now that that’s settled, what do you want to watch first?”

He looked at the pile, the smile never leaving his face. “I have no idea.”

“Well, which one is your favorite? You can pick first tonight and we’ll alternate.”

His smile faltered. He could feel his ears grow hot as he turned his gaze away.

“Well…I don’t exactly have a favorite. Holiday movies weren’t really a thing growing up.”

Your face fell.

Rex felt a pang of guilt. He knew you hadn’t meant to stumble into that unpleasant bit of personal history. Holidays in generally weren’t a thing for him and his brothers growing up.

He had told you enough for you to know he didn’t have the most conventional of upbringings.

You never judged him or pitied him. That was the thing he feared most, the pity. But you only ever listened and that was what he loved about you.

Your expression became unreadable as you stared intently at the pile before you. Then, slowly, a look of resolve took over your featured. 

“Well, no time like the present.” You pulled a movie from the pile and walked over to the TV. “We’ll start with something light and work our way out.”

You joined him again on the couch.

Rex pulled you to him, feeling a warmth in his chest only you could give him.

“I can’t wait.”


	2. Thrawn/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot Chocolate

This was one of the small pleasures in life. You enjoyed your time on board ship, but there was nothing quite like taking the view of the Coruscant skyline long after the sun had faded. 

The cool night air played against your skin. A smile touched your features as you gazed out at the twinkling lights and movement of a living, breathing planet.

Carefully, you raised a steaming up of hot chocolate to your lips, all but sighing at the sweet taste. Oh yes, you had missed this.

You felt a familiar presence behind you. A hand pressed the small of your back. You melted into the touch.

Thrawn took it as an invitation and wrapped his arms around you from behind.

He body was better than a blanket, warming all the places the chocolate couldn’t quite reach.

“What are you thinking of,” he asked, softly.

You leaned back against him closing your eyes as you allowed yourself to enjoy the peace of the moment.

“I’m thinking, this was a very good idea.”

He hummed an agreement as he pressed a kiss on your neck.

For a long moment, you stood in silence content with only each other and the hum of the city below.

“What is that you’re drinking,” he asked, as if realizing your hands were occupied by something else.

“Hot chocolate,” you answered, taking another sip from your mug.

You could practically feel the furrow of his brow. “And what is hot chocolate?”

You turned, to look at him. “You’ve never had hot chocolate?”

He shook his head. “I can’t say I’ve ever had the opportunity.”

Despite yourself, you took a small amount of joy in his ignorance. It wasn’t often you knew something he didn’t. Just another tiny pleasure to add to the evening.

“Would you like to try it now.”

He looked carefully at the thick brown liquid and gave a small nod.

You handed him the mug and watched as he took a first sip.

You might as well had been watching him study a new painting from his concentrated features. His eyes seemed to glow just a little brighter in the dim light before he swallowed it down.

“Very interesting,” he said, handing the mug back to you. “Perhaps a bit sweet for my taste, but certainly interesting.”

“A glowing review,” you said, trying and failing to hide the smile in your tone. “But I suppose that means more for me.”

An odd glint came into his eye before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. The chocolate was still on his tongue mixing with his natural taste that made you dizzy.

He pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face at your dazed state.

“All for you, my love,” he promised. 


	3. Arc Trooper Fives/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: School Christmas Play

“You’re going to do great starlight,” Fives assured for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

Your daughter still looked nervous, holding both you and your husband’s hands as you walked up the school parking lot.

“What if I do my lines wrong,” she said, in a small voice. 

“You won’t,” you promised. “You and Daddy practiced really hard. You did it perfectly this morning.”

“But what if I do? Mrs. Lux said that sometimes kids get stage fright and forget stuff and it’s fine if we forget, but I don’t want to forget because Leia said some kids forgot last year and everybody laughed and, what if I forget and people laugh? I don’t want people to laugh.”

It was obvious she was only growing more panicked. 

Fives acted in an instant, stopping to drop down to her level.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” he said, gently. “Listen to me, you are not going to forget anything.”

She opened her mouth to keep rambling but Fives cut her off.

“But, if you do,,” he pressed, “just remember what Uncle Hardcase always says.”

She looked up at him with a very concerned expression. “Keep hitting the problem until it goes away?”

You had to hold back a laugh as a small look of discomfort jetted across Fives’ face.

“No, the other thing.”

She thought for a moment. “Always leave room for improvising?”

“Exactly.”

She nodded, a small smile coming to her face.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

She straightened her shoulders. “Okay, I’m going to do it.”

Fives beamed. “That’s my starlight.”

He stood back up and the pair of you finished escorting her to the back door of the auditorium where the rest of her class was waiting. You stood there until the moment as your daughter gave one last wave before being shooed inside.

You glanced at Fives, noticing his own little nervous look spreading across his features.

Taking his hand in yours, you gave it a light squeeze.

“She’s going to do great,” you said.

He nodded, his mind clearly occupied. “Yeah, I know.”

You had to smile at his concern. You swore your little starlight had her father wrapped around her little finger.

You pressed a kiss to cheek. It seemed to knock him out of his daze and he turned to look at you.

“C’mon,” you said, pulling him towards the entrance, “we better get inside if she’s going to have her cheering section.”


	4. Thrawn/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secret Santa

Maybe you had overstepped your bounds. The gift exchange was really only meant for enlisted men. Some of the officer’s participated among themselves, but it was never anything official and mostly underhanded. It just felt wrong to exclude Thrawn. Yes, he was the highest ranking officer in the entire Imperial Navy, but what harm could come from a little gift placed on his desk unnoticed.

You hadn’t given him anything outlandish. It was simply a collection of holos depicting a folkloric figure from one of the many planets you had visited. Thrawn had mentioned to you the value of watching the progression of a singular figure over time in order to track a people’s changing values and beliefs. It wasn’t like you had actually purchased any of the pieces. All you had really done was organize them.

So, why were you so nervous walking towards Thrawn’s office? He had called you countless times before. It was your duty after all.

All the same, you had to give yourself a moment to calm. You took a deep breath, straightened your shoulders and entered.

Your eyes too a moment to adjust to the dim light as you walked down the small corridor. A twinge of nerves clawed at your stomach. Dim lights usually meant the Grand Admiral was deep in thought either examining a star map, or a new art piece.

The final door to his office slid open as you approached.

Thrawn stood in the center of the room surrounded by holos. All of them were from your gifted collection.

The nerves gripping your insides tightened, twisting them into knots. Still, you never let it show on your face.

“Enter, Captain,” Thrawn said.

You obeyed, taking slow steps into the illuminated space.

“You wanted to see me, sir,” you said, making a point to sound as professional as possible.

“I did.” He looked over his shoulder to you, gesturing to the space beside him.

You followed his silent instruction and took your place at his side.

“This collection is a perfect example of the study of a singular subject,” he said. “I thought you might join me in it’s examination.”

A jolt of pride shot through you. It was taking everything in you to keep it out of your voice.

“I thank you for thinking of me, sir. However, don’t see how I may be of assistance. I’m sure you know more about it than I do.”

“I rather doubt that.” He turned to you, his eyes softened in a way you didn’t think possible on such a sever face. “Thank you, Captain.”

Your chest warmed. It seemed silly now to have been nervous. Of course he had known it was you.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

A quirk of a smile touched the corner of his lips. “No, I don’t imagine you do.”

You couldn’t stop yourself. The grin spread across your features just as the prideful happiness did in your chest.

He turned back to the painting, allowing the silence and the contentment to speak for itself.

Perhaps you would do this again next year. 


	5. Anakin Skywalker/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How dare you say Santa isn’t real!”

“You’re not telling her!” Anakin snapped.

“She’s not a child anymore, I think she can handle it,” you countered, not even bothering to look at him as you finished stringing the lights.

“I’m not saying she can’t,” he insisted. “I’m just saying it can be a lot and enough bad stuff has happened this year. Let her just have this.”

You had to laugh, shaking your head. “And how long are you going to keep using that excuse?”

He opened his mouth to continue arguing when the girl in question appeared.

“What can’t I handle?” Ahsoka said.

“Nothing,” Anakin cut in quickly.

You sighed. “Santa isn’t real.”

“Oh, I know that,” Ahsoka said, with a shrug.

Anakin turned his gaze back and forth, his expression all horror. “How dare you say Santa isn’t real!”

This time it was Ahsoka’s turn to sigh. “I’m not five anymore Skyguy. I’ve know for a while.”

His brow furrowed. “So why didn’t you say anything when Santa left you a gift last year?”

“Y/N told me not to.”

He turned to you, his expression softening, but still confused. “What?”

You smiled. “I know pretending to be Santa is important to you. I just thought maybe this year, we’d give you some of the credit.”

Anakin’s expression paused for a moment before slowly splitting into a smile and laughing. “And here I thought I was doing so well.”

You rolled your eyes and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Not a chance.” 


	6. Cad Bane/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I might hate the holidays, but you don’t, so here’s your gift.”

You loved this time of year. No matter where you went in the galaxy, someone, somewhere was having a celebration. Alcohol, gifts, food, and good times were to be had all around. It was hard not to get caught up in it. Of course, not everybody was into the celebrations.

You had been riding with Cad Bane for a while and it was obvious this time of year didn’t sit right with him. He never gave you a straight answer as to why, but you got the impression it carried a lot of bad memories.

“I don’t see what’s worth celebrating,” he would often say.

As a result, you didn’t stay on planet for long, instead taking your time drifting between planets in the vastness of space. When it couldn’t be avoided, Bane often just stayed with the ship while you took the opportunity to partake in the festivities.

He didn’t bother you about it so long as you kept the holiday spirit at the door. 

Which was why you didn’t suspect a thing he met you in the cockpit holding a small pendent between his fingers.

“Couldn’t bring in the body,” you asked, assuming it was proof of a bounty.

“No body,” he said. “It’s for you.”

You blinked, your mouth parting in surprise as you looked between him the pendent and back again.

“What?”

He rolled his shoulders, clearly second guessing himself. It was an unfamiliar look for him and fit awkwardly on his body.

“I might hat the holidays, but you don’t, so…” He held it out, not quiet looking you in the eyes.

A warm feeling spread across your chest as you took the necklace. It was simple enough, a thin leather strap leading down to a pressed coin dangling at the end. You recognized it form one of the local vendors. It was taken from some of the ruins around the area, and meant to be a symbol of luck and protection.

Taking each end you held it out. 

“Help me tie it on?”

Bane nodded, as you turned you back. He took the ends, his fingers just brushing your neck as he did so.

“You tell anyone about this,” he warned.

“I know,” you said, with a smile, “they won’t be able to find my body.”

You turned around, still grinning.

Bane didn’t look nearly as amused as you did. Still, the corner of his lips turned up as his gaze landed on the small pendent shining against your chest.

“And don’t you forget it.” 


	7. Captain Rex/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hey, you weren’t supposed to get me anything!”

“Okay, promise you won’t get mad.”

Rex turned his gaze up to you and then to the carefully wrapped package in your hands.

“Cyar’ika…”

“I know, I know, we said no presents this year,” you said, some of your guilt slipping through. “But, it’s just the one, I promise. I couldn’t help myself.”

Rex remained silent, his features taking on a very serious contemplative look.

“You’re sure it’s just the one?” he questioned.

“Cross my heart,” you said. A part of you wanted to give yourself a pat on the back. You were actually telling the truth this year.

He nodded slowly. “Well, if that’s the case…”

He leaned over the couch and pulled out his own carefully wrapped present.

Your eyes widened. “Hey, you weren’t supposed to get me anything!”

Rex chuckled, his stony facade morphing into a playful grin. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to help yourself. Seems fair.”

You gave an exaggerated sigh as you flopped down on the couch beside him.

“I have a problem,” you lamented.

“You do.”

“Can gift buying be considered an addiction?”

“You’re certainly making a good case for it.”

You laughed, playfully smacking him on the arm. 

Rex took it in good humor, laughing as he kissed you. “I love you, cyar’ika.”

“I love you too,” you said, feeling it in every inch of your body. “Now open your present. I won’t have you changing your mind on me.”

He gave you another soft kiss, the smile never leaving his lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 


	8. Obi Wan Kenobi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This Tree won’t fit in the house” *Time skip* ”I told you so”

“Darling…”

“Don’t “darling” me, unless you’re going to help,” you said, huffing as you pulled the tree out of the back of the truck.

Obi Wan let out a sigh, but came to you side helping you get a solid grip on the base before making his way to the top.

“This tree won’t fit in the house,” he said, using his most diplomatic tone.

You rolled your eyes, but some part of you was starting to have your doubts. The tree looked a lot smaller in the lot and now that your door way was in sight, it’s full scale was starting to dawn on you.

But this was your tree. You picked it out and you were determined. It would just take a bit of maneuvering.

“Not with that attitude,” you said. “Just help me get it inside and I’ll do the rest.”

By some miracle you did manage to get it inside. There was a pile green needles and broken off twigs, but it was nothing some lights and ornaments couldn’t fix. The trick came to putting it up right.

After what felt like hours of sweat and grit you realize it was, in fact, too tall for your ceiling.

You stared in silence as the top pressed against the ceiling forcing almost two feet of tree to bend to its will. An explosion of green needles littered the floor. You were certain the sap was now permanently attached to your skin.

Obi Wan stood next to you, looking up at your hubris in equal silence.

“You want to say it, say it,” you grumbled.

“Thank you, I think I will,” he said, pausing for dramatically emphasis. “I told you so.”

You let put a small whine of frustration.

Obi Wan laugh, pulling you to his side and kissing the top of your head.

“Don’t worry my dear, I’ll help you fix it.”

“Thanks,” you said, feeling better despite yourself. “Next time I’ll remember to bring your or Anakin for reference. You guys are about the height it should be.”

“Next time.”


	9. Commander Cody/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t tell me you ate the whole- YOU ATE THE WHOLE TIN OF COOKIES?!”

You stretched as you walked into the kitchen, pushing off the stress of the day. Work had been rough, but now you were home, in your comfy clothes with your boyfriend waiting for you on the couch and cookies calling your name. The domestic really was underrated sometimes.

“Cody?” you called. “Where did you put the cookie tin?”

“Top of the fridge,” he yelled back. 

You could vaguely hear some shuffling on the couch, meaning he was likely getting the TV prepped. It was his turn to choose.

You reached up on top of the fridge, pulling down the tin. As you did, you noted how light it was. How many could Cody have eaten? You’d only made them the other night.

“Don’t tell me you ate the whole-” you began, only to stop when you opened the lid.

“YOU ATE THE WHOLE TIN OF COOKIES?!”

The hard squeak of the coffee table being pushed back. He was ready to bolt.

You were faster. He barely stood from the couch before you tackled him back onto it. You landed in a heap on the couch, all tangled limbs and utter confusion.

“You jerk!” you said, laughing as you said it. What even was your plan?

Cody started to laugh too, his arms circling around you to keep you close.

“Sorry cyar’ika, I didn’t notice how many I ate until they were gone.”

You shook your head, still smiling. “I guess I should take that as a compliment, but you’re still a jerk.”

“Noted,” he said, before pressing a kiss to your nose. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

You nodded. “Alright then, in that case, it’s my turn to choose the movie.”

“Fair enough.”

“And you owe me cookies tomorrow.”

“That, I can guarantee.” 


	10. Arc Trooper Fives/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you carry on this halls won’t be the only thing getting decked.” *Proceeds to hit person A with decorations*

Maybe inviting Fives’ brothers to help decorate wasn’t the best idea. Obviously, it was nice to have some extra hands and you loved them all to pieces. However, as much as Fives could act like the responsible one around them, he could just as easily being the enabler. 

For every string of lights and garland being put up, just as much tinsel and pine needles being thrown around and dumped on the floor.

Currently, you in the living room trying to work around a bunch of full grown children. 

Fives had gotten Hardcase into a half-hearted choke hold. Jesse was chasing after Echo for some unknown reason, while throwing tinsel and fake snow. The only person who was actually helping you was Dogma, and even he was trying to referee the action to absolutely no avail.

“If you carry on this halls won’t be the only thing getting decked!” you shouted over the noise.

A chorus of “ooh” came from the men.

“I’d like to see you try,” Fives challenged.

That was it. Taking one of the wreaths, you hurled it at his face. 

He let go of Hardcase to block, but it was too late. You tackled him to the ground, taking him completely be surprise. You then proceeded to tickle him in his weakest spots.

“No!” he shouted through laughter. “That’s cheating!”

“Surrender!” you demanded.

“Get him Y/N!” Hardcase injected.

That turned you attention to him.

He recognized the death glare in your eyes and instantly bolted.

You turned your look to everyone of them standing around you. 

“Who’s next?!”

The rest of the men turned tail and ran.

“What happened to never leaving a brother behind,” Fives called after them.

“Not a chance,” Jesse yelled. “You’re on your own!” 


	11. Poe Dameron/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”

Leaning your head against the cab window, you did you best to calm yourself even as you felt the lump in your throat building and the promise of tears pressing behind your eyes. Of course this would happen. It was just the cherry on top of the shit sundae that was your year.

The vibrations of your phone pulled out of your thoughts, as you blindly picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Y/N,” Poe greeted. “Just wanted to make sure you landed all right.”

The tightness in your throat twisted, but you swallowed it down as best you could.

“Change of plans, I won’t be able to make it home this year.”

“What? What happened?”

The concern in his voice was obvious. You could easily picture the furrow in his brow and sincere worry in his eyes. It only made you feel worse.

“Flight got cancelled,” you said, using the same light tone you had used on your parents. It had worked with them. They offered their sympathy’s and sadness about you not coming in time for Christmas, but took you lie that it wasn’t a big deal at face value.

Poe wasn’t so easy to trick. He was your best friend and roommate. You had known each other since college and you could honestly say he knew you better than anyone in the world. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry Y/N,” he said, his voice filled with sympathy. “Are you okay? Do you need me to head back?”

You shook your head. Poe was off to visit his dad and childhood friends for Christmas. It was a four hour drive, and you knew for a fact he was probably already there.

“No. Seriously Poe, don’t worry about me. I’ll be able to reschedule my flight in a few days. Besides, it’ll be nice to have the apartment all to myself.”

There was a long pause on the line. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” you said, even as you felt a warm tear streak down your cheek. “You enjoy yourself. I’ll see you when you get back.”

You hung up the phone before he got a chance to respond as you finally allowed yourself to cry.

It took a long time to get back to your apartment between the traffic of cancelled flight and weather conditions. Luckily you were able to sleep through most of it as your crying and general exhaustion knocked you out.

It was dark by the time you stumbled back onto the apartment. You didn’t even bother to unpack, instead going straight for some spare pajamas you still had in your drawers and pouring yourself a drink.

You knew in the grand scheme of things being alone on Christmas wasn’t the worst fate, but it was the principal. With your new job and adjusting to city life, you had barely been able to even talk to your family. You just wanted something warm and familiar to settle as you reoriented yourself before the née year.

You downed the glass and were about to pour a second one, when a knock came at your door.

Confused, you moved to check who it was. Peering through the peep hole you audibly gasped in surprise.

Poe gave a small wave, grinning like an absolute mad man.

You yanked open the door, still in shock that he was actually there.

“Poe?”

“Hey,” he greeted, still grinning. Huge flakes snow rested on his dark hair and the shoulders of his jacket, none of it seemed to effect him.

Pulling him inside, you instinctively brushed the flakes off of him.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Bee Bee? Are you alright?”

He laughed, shrugging off his jacket. “I’m fine. Bee Bee is with my Dad and I’m here for you.”

“What?”

He smiled. “You didn’t think I was going to let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”

You gaped at him, still not processing what he was telling you. “But, what about your Dad? We don’t have anything here. Wait, did you seriously just drive four hours in the dark and in this weather?!”

“My Dad is fine with it,” he assured. “I told him what happened and he says he’s happy to have you join us. We’ll get an early start tomorrow and we can be there before lunch. And give me some credit, I’m a great driver.”

On any other day you would had argued that just because he’s a fast driver that didn’t mean he was a good one. But, the rest of his statement took precedence.

“You came all the way back here so you could drive back with me, just so I wouldn’t be alone on Christmas?”

“That’s the idea,” he said, as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world.

You stared at him, trying and failing to understand all the emotions running through you. It wasn’t until Poe’s cheerful expression turned to concern did you even notice you had started crying.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he said, pulling you into his arms. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not what you wanted, but…”

“Don’t apologize,” you said, wiping your tears away. “It’s just…I think this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Well, I think you’ve earned some nice things.”

He pressed a kiss on the top of you head, holding you close and letting you relax in his arms. After a long moment of just rocking you, he spoke.

“C’mon, let’s get something to eat and then hit the hay. We’re going to have a big day tomorrow.”

You nodded, allowing him to pull away.

You couldn’t stop staring at him as he made his way to the kitchen.

Poe really was the best friend anyone could ask for. He was kind, warm and familiar, just like home.

He turned to you catching you staring. Playfully he shot you a wink before going back to what he was doing.

Your pulse raced at the small gesture, and it was only then it hit you like a freight train.

You were falling in love with your best friend…

_Shit._


	12. Darth Maul/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Surely you realize we’re snowed in, right?”

You woke up later than you had intended.

The storm the night before had been the stuff of folklore. The howling of the wind was enough for you to almost believe in the old wild hunt myths of Norse Mythology. If is wasn’t for Maul’s warm body pressed against yours, you would had never had drifted off.

But now, the storm had passed and the bright light of day shone through the window.

Untangling yourself form the sheets, you looked out to see the damage.

Nothing but white stood before you. Almost three feet piled itself by your window, burying everything around it. It was a stark kind of beauty with a brightness that could only come in the winter.

A small shuffle came behind you, and soon Maul was by your side staring out at the scene.

“I see the storm has passed,” he said.

“Yes. It’s lovely, isn’t it.”

He gave the view a critical look. “If that’s your taste.”

You rolled your eyes. “I see you’re in a pleasant mood this morning.”

He scoffed. “Should I not? Surely, you realize we’re snowed in, right?”

“And that’s a bad thing?” you countered.

He gave a frustrated huff, but said little else, opting to slip back under the covers.

You turned, and only then noticed him slightly shivering under the sheets. Your heart twisted in sympathy. You had forgot how little experience he had with snow.

Carefully you slipped in beside him, making a point to snuggle close.

“You know, being stuck at home isn’t the worst thing in the world,” you insisted.

He hummed as a kind of dismissal, but the way his arms wrapped around you told you it was just pride talking.

“How so?”

You pretended to give it some thought. “An excuse to stay in bed all day for one thing.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “That is certainly something to conciser.”

“No work or other interruptions,” you continued.

“True.”

“And the perfect opportunity to keep each other warm in as many elaborate ways we can think of.”

The hum in Maul’s throat turned into groan as rolled on top of you, kissing you deeply.

“I believe you’ve made your point,” he whispered. “Now let’s start with keeping each other warm.”

To the surprise of absolutely no one, the pair of you did, in fact stay in bed all day. Snow days really were the best. 


	13. Hawkeye Pierce x Elizabeth "Doc" O'Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spiked Eggnog

Liz rolled her shoulders, trying to shake off the stress of post-op as she made her way to the mess tent.

She couldn’t begrudge Hawkeye and B.J. for leaving her alone with Charles too much. She had much rather they plan the festivities for Christmas Eve. However, that didn’t stop her from being annoyed and in desperate need for a drink.

“What’s up, Doc?” B.J. greeted, spotting her as she came in.

“The usual concidering the company I’ve been keeping for the last three hours,” she said, dryly.

“Lousy then,” Hawkeye interpreted.

Liz tapped her nose in the universal signal of “right on the money”. “Please tell me you have something to warm a poor tired soul.”

He nodded in understanding, and slide her a glass. “Here’s for what ails yah.”

She looked down, instantly raising her brow at the thick off white liquid.

“No offense, but I was hoping for something a bit stronger.”

“Oh, it’s plenty strong,” B.J. assured.

“The strongest thing on the menu,” Hawkeye added.

Liz’s other brow rose to meet the first. “Did you seriously spike the eggnog?”

“What else?” B.J. asked.

She shook her head. Well, beggars couldn’t be choosers. “I will say, I’ve never had eggnog with gin before.”

Taking a breath, she prepared herself for the worst as she took a single slow sip.

Her eyes widened as the taste hit her tongue. It was good. Really good. It might have been the best eggnog she had in her life.

She took another sip. It was no mistake. Something else was in the eggnog.

She looked between the two men in confusion. “This isn’t gin.”

“Certainly not,” Hawkeye said, in exaggerated offense. He then reached down and pulled and beautiful brown bottle from beneath the table. “Charles Emerson Winchester III, only drinks the most sophisticated of brandy and has graciously donated his collection for our humble swaray.”

“Unwittingly, of course,” B.J. added, with a grin.

Liz let out a bark of a laugh, before taking another swig of eggnog. She moaned in appreciation, barely daring to believe their good luck.

“Benjamin Franklin Pierce, I could kiss you,” she said.

Hawkeye grinned. “I’ll hold you to that later.”

B.J. gave a half-hearted scoff. “Well, I’m glad you thought of it.”

“B.J. I will write your wife a personal letter detailing what a wonderful, loyal husband you are, so when you get home, she can kiss you.”

“That’ll work.”

Doc smiled and dipped her glass into the bowl for seconds. It was going to be a good night. 


	14. Eli Vanto x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Next Christmas we’ll be needing one more stocking...”

You shifted in your spot on the couch, trying desperately to contain your nerves.

You were certain Eli would like the news. You could almost guarantee it. But, even as you could picture his bright smile, you could just as easily see the quiet disappointment. 

There was a chance you were over thinking it.

The couch shifted beside you as Eli rejoined you with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Your living room was a mess of wrapping paper, but you both were too comfortable to bother picking it up that second.

Eli wrapped his arm around your shoulder pulling you close as he placed a kiss of your nose.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

You hummed in response, steeling yourself for what you needed to say.

“Speaking of,” you said, carefully, “I think we’re going to have to make a change in the future.”

“I know,” he assured. “We’ll see your parents next year.”

You shook your head, feeling pulse rate rise. “It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

You let out a breath. “I was more thinking how next Christmas, we’ll be needed one more stocking…”

You glanced at him, catching his expression of utter confusion.

You almost laughed, but just managed to keep it in as you reached behind you and pulled out one last small package.

Eli took it silently, still obviously unsure. The small frown stayed on his face as he untied the ribbon and gently pulled off the top.

His mouth fell open. “Is that…?”

“Yep.”

He stared and pulled out the small stick with two pink lines on the end. He looked to you, still agape.

“You mean you’re…”

You nodded felling the beginning of tears prickle at the corners of your eyes.

A wide grin spread across. “Well, what is it a boy or a girl?”

You let out a laugh, as relief and happiness washed over you. “Bit early for that.”

Eli laughed too, pulling you into his arms. “We’re having a baby!”

You hugged him back, revealing in the joy in the moment.

He pulled back just enough to take your face in his hands and kiss you soundly.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too,” you said, letting the happy tears flow freely. “Merry Christmas.”


	15. Commander Cody/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowball Fight

“Surrender, Y/N!” Cody shouted into the air. “You’re outnumbered!”

You let out a huff of air. He wasn’t wrong. Waxer and Boil were the only ones left under your command while Cody still had Gregor, Gearshift, and at least five others. Your only consolation was Kenobi had decided not to take sides.

“Battle’s not over until it’s over,” you shouted back, while making a silent signal to your loyal soldiers. They nodded in understanding.

Sneak attack. Cody might have had the numbers, but you had the high ground. After it became clear brute strength would be an option, you and your battalion had made it up the nearby trees. Cody and his men were able to take a few out, but it was obvious your guerilla tactics were starting to take it’s toll.

His men were getting tired. Yours were getting motivated.

Waxer and Boil moved into position.

Your answer had done the trick. Cody was now searching for your voice while missing the small droppings of snow coming from the rear.

They didn’t know what hit them.

On your signal, Boil pulled at the connecting branches dropping a blanket of snow on his brothers. Waxer followed by delivering blow after blow of smaller snow balls while you assisted from the front.

Cody’s men scattered, only to be pummeled by the on onslaught.

Cody managed to stand his ground, but by the time the snow stopped flying, he was the only one still standing.

You dropped down from the canopy followed by Waxer and Boil.

“Surrender, Commander,” you demanded.

Cody looked at you, his fallen men, and the two soldiers at his back.

His shoulders fell, and with quiet reluctence, he removed his helmet.

“I surrender.”

Waxer and Boil let out a whoop while the rest of the squadron gave a collective groan.

“We were so close,” Wooley lamented, as Gregor helped get him to his feet.

“But not close enough,” Waxer teased, pulling the shiny into a playful choke hold.

“Get off! You already won!”

“He’s just messing with you, calm down.”

The bickering and playful shoving continued as all the men picked themselves up and made their way back to camp.

You and Cody lingered behind, having a good laugh at their antics.

“Do you ever think they take this too seriously,” Cody asked.

You snorted. “Well there’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

“As opposed to you?”

“I never said I didn’t.”

Cody frowned, as he realized he had lost to you, again.

You grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

“C’mon Commander, you owe me a cup of hot caf.”

“To the victor go the spoils,” he said, dryly.

“That’s the idea.” 


	16. Thrawn/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe Kiss

It was easy to lose track of time in space. Jumping from planet to planet and spending the time between in the void, the days tended to blur together. It wasn’t until you spotted the odd string of lights or glimpse of a evergreen in an officer’s quarters did you realize the winter festivities were upon you.

Everybody had their own traditions of course. Those who came from the same planet or region tended to join together at this time.

For yourself, there weren’t many on _The Chimaera_ who hailed from your sector, let alone your home planet, which left you relatively alone. This wasn’t new. You had gotten used to it over your years of service and planned to do what you had always done; ignore the holiday and go on with your duties.

Some of your crewmates questioned your decision, but it never went any further then general nagging and the occasional teasing comment.

The only person who didn’t seemed bothered by your lack of holiday spirit was Thrawn.

You had a sneaking suspicion that, like you, he didn’t feel compelled to put in the effort to celebrate a holiday only he would enjoy. He was a long way from home. You both were. It was a strange kind of solidarity, but one you took comfort in.

Besides, with everybody else celebrating, it gave you a rare moment to be together without having to worry about prying eyes.

“Is there something troubling you?” Thrawn asked, breaking the relative silence the pair of you had fallen into as he walked you back to your quarters. 

You shook your head. “Not troubling, just observing. I think this might be the first time I’ve walked down the hall way of a Star Destroyer without running to a single person. Not even a mouse droid.”

Thrawn nodded, taking the opportunity to look up and down the hallways as well.

“I suspect the majority of the crew are in the mess hall. From what Commander Faro explained to me, some of the enlisted men took it upon themselves to divide the space by sector to allow everyone to celebrate together.”

You smiled, but felt a small twinge of regret in your stomach. “That’s rather thoughtful of them.”

To anyone else, your small slip would have passed by unnoticed, but Thrawn had a tendency of seeing right through you.

“Would you like to join them?” he asked.

“No,” you said, unable to keep some of the sadness out of your voice. “I have nothing to contribute. Besides, my sector would be rather on the outskirts. It would feel strange celebrating by myself in a room of hundreds.”

Thrawn nodded, but said nothing more to which you were grateful. You didn’t need a reminder of your loneliness. 

A few moments later your reached you door. You turned to say goodnight, when you noticed Thrawn staring intently above you.

You looked up to see a small green bundle hanging above you. Your mouth fell open.

“Mistletoe, am I correct?” Thrawn asked.

You nodded, dumbly. “Yes.”

“They’re native to your home planet, as I understand.”

“Yes.”

“And I believe there is a certain tradition attached to them.”

You blinked, finally turning your gaze back to Thrawn.

His expression was casual, as if he were observing the weather, but the small glint of teasing behind his glowing red eyes spoke his true intentions.

A small smile tugged at the corner of your lips. “There is.”

He nodded, his cool facade slipping just a little further as he step closer, effectively trapping you between himself and the door. “Would you mind explaining it to me? I’m afraid I cannot recall its exact details.”

“Certainly,” you said, making a point to place your professional mask securely over your features. “It’s traditional for two people to kiss when they are both caught under mistletoe. I cannot remember the exact origins, simply that to refused the kiss is considered bad luck. However, that is all superstition. I myself do not believe in such things.”

His stared at you, his eyes glowing brighter in the dim light. “All the same, Captain, I would not wish to insult your people by ignoring their traditions.”

You couldn’t keep it up anymore as a wide grin spread across your face. “Quite right of you, sir.”

He leaned down, his nose just brushing against your own. “Do I have your permission, then?”

“Yes.”

And with that, he closed the small gap between your bodies and kissed you. You held each other close, basking in the warmth and comfort in knowing you weren’t alone.


	17. Luke Skywalker/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I didn’t have a star so I just-” “Put a photo card of [BLANK] instead.”

“You gotta be kidding me, kid.”

Luke turned around to see Han looking at him with a mixture of disgust and amusement. 

Han and Leia had come over to your apartment to help with the last bit of decorating. You were in the hallway somewhere with Leia hanging the last of the garland. Han was supposed to be helping, but apparently he had decided messing with him was a better use of his time.

Luke’s brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Han nodded to the top of the tree. 

Luke looked up, and immediately felt a flush go to his cheeks. 

Sitting right at the top of the tree was a photo of you. It was meant to be a surprise, but the way Han was looking at him now made him second guess himself.

“I didn’t have a star so I just-”

“Put a photo car of Y/N instead?”

Luke’s blush deepened. “That’s none of your business,” he snapped, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Han held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, don’t get excited. I was just wondering.”

“Han, what did you say this time?” you said, walking into the small living room with a scowl.

“Nothing,” he defended. “Just noticed your boyfriend’s choice of decoration is all.”

Frowning, you gaze turned to the tree and very quickly found the source of the conflict. 

A small smile spread across your face. There was no doubt you recognized when the photo. It wasn’t long after you and Luke had gotten together. You were sitting together at one of your favorite cafes when you noticed him staring at you. You teased him telling him, “take a picture, it’ll last longer”. He did and he never regretted it.

Your eyes drifted down to him. He could fell the blush coming back as he averted his gaze. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.

“Care to explain?” you asked, lightly.

He shifted, running his hand through his hair. “It just seemed like a good fit, starlight.”

He glanced up, and felt his heart instantly lighten. You were absolutely beaming.

Han rolled his eyes as he deliberately walked away. Luke was going to get hell from him later, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was just how brightly you were shining.

In a second, you were across the room, throwing your arms around his neck as you kissed him soundly.

Who needed a star when he had you.


End file.
